


Babycake

by ChaussonsAuxPommes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Français | French, Spidergwen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaussonsAuxPommes/pseuds/ChaussonsAuxPommes
Summary: Bonjour, je m'appelle Joanna Pikes, agente des services de la protection de l'enfance. Je vous présente votre fille, Gwendolyne.  Ce fut la phrase qui changea le monde de Tony Stark, patron de Stark Industries, milliardaire, playboy. Père.Ou : Tony Stark est le père de Gwen Stacy-Stark, s'ensuit une multitude d'aventures.





	Babycake

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, Bonsoir,   
> Je mets beaucoup d'efforts dans cette fic alors je veux la partager à balle (elle existe déjà sur ff).   
> J’espère que vous l'aimerez et que si c'est le cas vous pouvez me le faire savoir :)   
> Aussi si quelqu'un voudrait m'aider à en faire une traduction ce serait fantastique ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture.

2002

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Joanna Pikes, agente des services de la protection de l'enfance. Je vous présente votre fille, Gwendolyne. »

Ce fut la phrase qui changea le monde de Tony Stark, patron de Stark Industries, milliardaire, playboy. Il posa les yeux sur la petite forme endormie dans les bras de la femme à sa porte. 

« Je pense que vous faites erreur, » dit-il avec un large sourire.

« J'ai ici une lettre de Helen Stacy, » continua l'agente en sortant une feuille de sa poche « qui me dit le contraire. » 

Il regarda la feuille puis le visage fermé de Miss Pikes. Il se saisit de la missive à contre-coeur et pris connaissance de son contenu. Son souffle s’accélérait à mesure qu'il lisait et son cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque mot. Il prit son temps pour la parcourir, pour se remémorer. Puis il leva enfin les yeux sur l'agente et sur l'enfant. Il tremblait comme une feuille, incapable de faire quoique ce soit si ce n'est regarder la petite dormir paisiblement. L'agente lui tendit l'enfant. 

« C'est ma fille ? » 

Sa voix était beaucoup plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait aimé mais il n'arrivait même pas à se préoccuper de ça. 

« Vous voulez faire un test de paternité ? » demanda Miss Pikes, avec un sourcil relevé. 

Il secoua la tête. Miss Pikes déposa la petite fille dans les bras du milliardaire et le jaugea du regard, clairement inquiète. 

« C'est ma fille. » 

« En effet, et elle est désormais sous votre garde, » commença l'agente « Mr Stark, comprenez bien que je le fais contre mon gré. J'ai cette petite dans les bras depuis qu'elle est née et si quelque chose venait à lui arriver, je... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferrai mais vous le regretterez. »

Tony jaugea la femme du regard, soudain elle n'était plus si stoïque mais semblait réellement désespérée de laisser la petite dans ses bras. 

« Je suivrais cette affaire de près, je viendrais toutes les semaines s'il le faut, tout ce que je veux c'est son bonheur et c'est ce que vous devez aussi chercher dès à présent. Le bonheur de votre famille doit être votre top priorité. »

Il hocha la tête, baissant de nouveau les yeux sur sa petite qui s'étirait en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle n'avait que deux mois mais les grands yeux bleus qu'elle ouvrit sur le monde firent fondre Tony. Il ne pensait pas devenir père un jour.

« Bien sûr, bien entendu. C'est ma fille... C'est ma petite... » 

« Gwendolyne, votre petite Gwen Stark, » sourit doucement l'agente. « Elle n'a pas de deuxième prénom, voulez-vous la nommer ? »

« Je peux faire ça ? » demanda Tony encore absorbé par les orbes bleus de Gwen. 

« Oui, vous pouvez. »

« Alors... Gwendolyne Maria Stark. »

Ainsi Gwen Maria Stark entra dans la vie de Tony. 

Tu ne m'as pas écouter. Tu n'écoutes jamais personne Tony, et regarde où tu en es. 

Ces mots dansaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il passait une nuit de plus à bercer la petite Gwen, dans l'espoir qu'elle s'endorme ou au moins, qu’elle se calme. Il hésita même à appeler Pepper, mais depuis qu'il avait refusé de lui expliquer comment Gwen était arrivée, elle semblait se contenter du strict minimum niveau contacts. Lui qui ne dormait pas beaucoup avant et se fichait royalement d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil commençait à regretter son lit. 

« S'il te plaît, ma puce, s'il te plaît, dors, » murmura-t-il en continuant de la bercer. « Je comprends pas ce que tu veux. Je t'ai changé, je t'ai nourri, alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Une petite voix mesquine lui souffla qu'elle voulait sa mère mais il l'a fit taire. Il sait à quel point il est inexpérimenté et à quel point sa petite Gwen aurait besoin d'une mère mais il ne peut pas lui en donner une. Et il a fait une croix sur la baby-sitteuse, il se souvient trop bien à quel point il a souffert d'être toujours laissé à sa nourrice ou à Jarvis. C'étaient des gens très bien mais il aurait aimé que ses parents soient plus là pour lui. Alors il a décidé qu'il ne lâcherait pas sa petite Gwen d'une semelle, il veut la faire grandir dans une maison aimante. 

Il a peur de ne pas pouvoir y arriver seul. 

Pepper n'est quasiment plus là, Rhodey aime la petite mais est bien trop occupé par l'armée et Obadiah à l'air de ne vouloir rien avoir affaire avec la petite. Il est tout seul. S'il omet les visites ponctuelles de Pikes. Elle est moins froide avec lui qu'elle ne l'a été au tout début, quand elle lui expliquait les bases de l'éducation et comment prendre soin de Gwen. Elle l'a même aidé à choisir les meubles adaptés et à sécuriser toute la maison. Au bout d'un mois, il réalisa que Pikes lui faisait confiance même si elle restait visiblement sur ses gardes. Il comprennait parfaitement, il ne se ferait pas confiance lui-même. Mettre un enfant dans les mains de celui qu'on appelle le « marchand de la mort » à de quoi faire hausser un bon nombres de sourcils. 

En parlant de ceux qui le nomme ainsi, les médias s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie pour donner leur version des faits, comment la petite était arrivée dans les mains de Tony. La rumeur la plus populaire était qu'elle était l'enfant qu'il avait eu en secret avec Pepper Potts et que celle-ci ne supportant pas le fait d'avoir eu un enfant avec son boss l'avait quitté. Ça n'avait aucun sens, beaucoup de gens s'en rendaient compte mais il y en avaient encore plus qui prenaient cette rumeur pour la vérité. Tony s'était toujours moqué de ce que pouvait dire les médias à propos de lui. Il savait éperdument que c'était leur job de faire dans le sensationnel et il était la proie parfaite. 

Il a beau se foutre de ce qu'on dit de lui, il s'inquiète énormément de ce qu'on dira de Gwen. Il aimerait que le monde la laisse tranquille mais il sait que c'est impossible. Alors il profite de cette enfance pendant laquelle il peut encore la cacher. Elle n'a que trois mois après tout. Elle est si petite, si frêle.

« Tout ira bien, babycake, je vais te protéger, » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant alors qu'elle se calmait enfin. 

Pepper finit par revenir contre toute attente. Tony avait vraiment pensé la perdre alors la voir ici, dans le salon, Gwen dans les bras, est un soulagement. Même si la petite est en train de pleurer.

« Miss Potts, je ne vous savais pas si doué avec les enfants, »

Gwen sembla reconnaître sa voix parce qu'elle s'arrêta de pleurer et commença à babiller joyeusement. Pepper relèva la tête vers lui, visiblement surprise, une mèche s'était échappé de son chignon serré et Gwen s'amusait à tirer dessus doucement. 

« Je... Elle pleurait je ne savais pas quoi faire alors... » commença-t-elle vivement. 

Tony la stoppa en lui montrant le biberon qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il s'approcha et prit Gwen dans ses bras. La petite se mit immédiatement à boire le biberon. Le milliardaire s'assit près de sa secrétaire. 

« Voilà, elle avait juste un petit faim, n'est-ce pas babycake ? » finit-il avec une voix niaise. 

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrais l'imperturbable Tony Stark craquer devant un bébé, je n'y aurais pas cru. »

« Ce n'est pas un bébé Pepper, c'est ma fille, » commença-t-il, il savait qu'il avait des explications à donner pour l'apparition soudaine de Gwen et même s'il n'était pas près à la donner complètement, il pouvait tout de même expliquer en partie. « J'ai rencontré une femme il y a un an et demi, peut-être un peu plus, et elle était très intelligente : on a travaillé ensemble pendant un temps. »

« Vous parlez de Helen Stacy ? Elle étudiait la biologie et les armes chimiques si je me souviens bien. Mais il me semble qu'elle est décédée, il y a quelques mois. »

« Il y a quatre mois, en mettant au monde Gwen. » 

Pepper resta silencieuse un moment tout en observant Gwen qui terminait son biberon. Tony connaissait les questions qui suivraient, Gwen était-elle vraiment sa fille ? En était-il sûr et qu'est-ce qui le prouvait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien dit ? Des questions auxquels il ne voulait pas répondre. Alors avant qu'elle ne puisse les lui poser, il posa les siennes. 

« Vous revenez vraiment Pepper ? Je croyais vous avoir perdu. »

Un sourire mutin apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. 

« On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de moi, Mr Stark. »

« Je n'en doute pas Miss Potts. » 

Ils reposèrent tous deux les yeux sur Gwen qui semblait avoir fini de manger. Tony lui fit faire son rot sous le regard attentif de Pepper. 

« Vous êtes sûr du surnom ? Babycake ? Vraiment ? »

Tony se contenta de lui sourire largement. 

Il y a des jours où Tony regrette un peu d'avoir ouvert sa porte à Pikes. Comme aujourd'hui. Il avait enfin réussi à coucher Gwen et à filer jusqu'à l'atelier mais Jarvis l'avait rappelé à peine cinq minutes plus tard pour lui dire que Gwen était en pleine crise de larmes. Et ça, c'était il y a trois heures. Rien n'y faisait, Gwen ne s’arrêtait pas de pleurer. Il avait tout essayé, sans succès. Quand il se rendit compte qu'au bout de sept mois, il n'était pas capable de comprendre pourquoi sa fille pleurait, cela l'attrista. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensée qu'il n'entendit pas les pas mesurés de Pepper. 

« Oh, on dirait qu'il y en a une qui a du mal à dormir. »

« Pepper, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Il doit être une heure du matin. »

« Il est deux heures et quart, » rectifia Pepper en s'approchant de son patron « et Jarvis m'a appelé, apparemment vous étiez en détresse. »

« Voyons Pepper, est-ce que j'ai l'air en détresse ? »

« Absolument. » 

Tony laissa tomber son sourire narquois et s'avoua vaincu. Il tendit sa fille à Pepper qui l'a prit et l'observa un instant. 

« Je sais pas ce qu'elle a, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, et elle n'est pas malade. Jarvis la scanné et elle n'a rien. » 

« Elle fait ses dents, » annonça tout simplement Pepper. 

Tony regarda sa fille qui pleurait toujours puis Pepper. 

« Comment vous le savez ? »

« J'ai fais des recherches. Les dents commencent à pousser à l'âge là et c'est assez douloureux. »

« Et combien de temps ça va durer ? »

Pepper pinça les lèvres. 

« Les dernières dents de laits poussent vers deux ans. »

Devant le regard désespéré de Tony, Pepper s'empressa d'ajouter que ça ferait moins mal à l'âge là. Normalement. 

Cette nuit est la première d'une longue série. Les nuits de panique où Pepper apparaît soudainement et sauve la situation comme si elle avait toujours fait ça se succèdent. Comme si elle connaissait tout. A certains moments, Tony est plus que soulagée de pouvoir compter sur elle, à d'autres, il est agacé de ne pas savoir gérer sa propre fille seul. Alors il commence à lire. Tous les livres qui s’apparentent de près ou de loin à l'enfant ou à l'éducation passe sous ses yeux. Il apprend tout ce qu'il peut, il est doué pour ça après tout. Apprendre. C'est ce qu'il a fait toute sa vie avec la science, alors pourquoi il ne ferait pas pareil avec l'éducation ? Il en vient même à acheter une bibliothèque spécialement pour ces livres. 

« « Comment apprendre à votre enfant à être propre. », c'est un peu tôt pour ce livre, non ? » questionna Pikes lors de sa visite pour les huit mois de Gwen. 

« Je préfère être préparé, j'ai pas spécialement apprécié la surprise des dents de lait, » dit-il en jetant un œil vers l'agent alors qu'il changeait la couche de sa petite. 

Pikes pouffa de rire, tout en lisant les couvertures de plusieurs autres livres puis elle leva les yeux vers le milliardaire qui s'amusait avec sa fille alors qu'il finissait de la rhabiller. Elle attendit que la petite soit bien calée sur la hanche du brun pour se remettre à parler. 

« Vous êtes quand même incroyable, » dit-elle simplement en donnant le hochet rouge et or fabriqué par Tony à Gwen. 

« Un compliment venant de vous, c'est rare, » s'étonna le génie « quel tragédie allez-vous m'annoncer ? »

« Aucune. Mais sachez qu'il y a des gens qui se préparent pendant des mois voire des années à la venue d'un enfant et qui ne s'en sortent pas aussi bien que vous, » dit-elle tristement. 

Tony n'ajouta rien à cela. Il observa sa babycake et pendant un instant réalisa qu'il aurait pu être totalement différent aujourd'hui et qu'elle aussi. Et s'il avait refusé d'accepter Gwen comme son enfant ? Où serait-elle allée ? Il n'osait même pas l'imaginer. Il avait vécu une enfance assez difficile, il ne voulait pas que sa fille vive la même chose et par dessus tout, il ne voulait pas devenir son propre père. 

« Bon, il est temps que je vous laisse, » fit Pikes en souriant largement et faisant coucou à Gwen « je ne reviendrais sûrement pas avant un moment, vous vous en sortez extrêmement bien Mr. Stark. Je suis sûre que Gwen est entre de bonnes mains. »

Tony le savait : qu'il était bon avec Gwen mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un était autre chose. 

« Merci Pikes. »

Avec l'arrivée de Gwen dans sa vie, un pic d'anxiété fit son apparition, poussant Tony à engager un garde du corps slash chauffeur. Il passa des jours entiers à étudier des profils potentiels mais aucun ne semblait faire l'affaire. Jusqu'à Harold Hogan. Son profil aurait sûrement finis à la poubelle comme tous les autres si un petit quelque chose n'avait pas attiré son attention. Il y avait évidemment toute une page d'expériences allant des combats de boxe à l’assistance de chefs d'entreprises et autres, mais il y avait aussi, écrit en plus petit et en bas de la page, quelques lignes sur du babysitting. Tony s'empressa d'approfondir ses recherches sur Harold Hogan, et découvrit que l'homme avait été babysitter pendant des années, avait sauvé un gamin des mains d'une horrible famille et avait grandis en tant que grand frère de trois enfants. C'était le candidat idéal. Il s'y connaissait avec les enfants et par dessus tout, il était capable de les protéger. Et il protégerait Gwen. C'était tout ce qui importait à Tony. 

Voilà comment Harold Hogan fit son apparition dans la vie des deux Starks. Même s'il semblait de nature stoïque et imperturbable, Tony remarqua bien vite son attitude changeante dès que Gwen était dans les parages. L'arrivé du chauffeur/assistant personnel/garde du corps permit à Tony de se replonger dans les dossiers de sa compagnie, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite pendant un bon moment. C'était un véritable soulagement pour le milliardaire de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur Gwen en permanence. Bien sûr, comme toutes personnes croisant son chemin, Hogan eut le droit à un surnom. 

C'était une des premières fois où il passait sa journée entière dans l'atelier depuis l'arrivée de Gwen. Tony était aux anges même si l'inquiétude restait toujours présente. Hogan lui envoyait un rapport toutes les deux heures environs via Jarvis. Gwen avait interdiction de venir dans l'atelier, il y avait beaucoup trop de dangers : les outils égarés un peu partout, les solutions chimiques en équilibre sur des piles de dossier, Dum-E... Il avait laissé Hogan géré sa babycake toute la journée et il était temps pour lui de remonter à la surface. Quand il arriva dans le salon pour retrouver sa fille, il l'a trouva sur les genoux de Hogan, pointant quelque chose dans un imagier en rigolant aux éclats. Même le si stoïque Hogan, riait comme s'il avait entendu la meilleure des blagues. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Tony. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle Happy ? » demanda le milliardaire en s'approchant. 

Le surnom était né. 

« Pa-gua » s'extasia Gwen en tapant sur l'imagier. 

Tony se pencha dessus pour l'examiner plus attentivement. Apparemment, Gwen aimait beaucoup le pingouin.

« Pa-gua ! » s'exclama-t-elle une nouvelle fois en se tournant vers Happy cette fois. 

« Un pingouin, » rectifia Happy en réajustant la petite qui allait tomber à force de gigoter « pin-gouin. »

« Pa-guaaaaa ! »

« Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que je vais entendre parler de pagua pendant un moment ? » marmonna Tony en prenant Gwen dans ses bras. 

Il observa un instant sa fille. Elle avait énormément grandis pendant ces 8 mois, il avait l'impression que le temps passait à toute allure. Qu'il ne la voyait pas grandir alors qu'il passait presque tout son temps auprès d'elle. Bientôt elle aurait seize ans et sa première voiture et lui serait vieux et multi-milliardaire avec un peu de chance. L'idée de cette vie tranquille, à voir grandir sa fille et à s'occuper de son entreprise lui mit le sourire aux lèvres. Chose qui ne serait sûrement pas arrivé il y a plusieurs mois, il aurait sûrement rejeté toutes idées de vie tranquille. Cependant, il devait bien avouer que les soirées, les fêtes et les femmes lui manquaient quelque peu. Il ne l'avouerait pas, bien sûr, hors de question de détruire l'image de père modèle que Pepper s'efforçait de faire véhiculer. Pour une fois que les médias ne sont pas en train de le dégommer à coups de scandales. 

« Patron ? » appela Happy, surpris de ne plus entendre le génie parler. 

« Tu peux rentrer Happy, je m'occupe d'elle. »

Happy posa les yeux une dernière fois sur le tableau de famille parfaite que faisait Tony et Gwen Stark puis quitta les lieux avec le sourire aux lèvres. 

« Non ! » cria Gwen en faisant voler un peu plus de purée. 

Tony soupira en regardant sa fille rigoler alors qu'elle refusait de manger sa purée. Des pas lui firent tourner la tête, il s'attendait à voir Pepper mais c'était Pikes qui se tenait dans l'entrée de la cuisine, un air curieux au visage. 

« Monsieur Stark, » dit-elle simplement. 

« Pikes, aidez-moi. »

L'agente rit à ses mots et s'approcha de la chaise haute. 

« Salut Gwen, ça faisait un bail ma puce. »

Gwen tapa dans ses mains avec enthousiaste et fit voler de la purée sur le costard de Tony. Il regarda la tâche avec un mélange d'agacement et de dépit. 

« Arrêtez de ricaner, Pikes, » dit-il froidement. 

« Mais pourquoi portez-vous un costard ?! Les enfants ont tendances à salir, vous devriez le savoir maintenant. »

« Oui, je sais, merci. Ce petit monstre me l'a bien fait comprendre. J'ai un rendez-vous avec mon entreprise dans peu de temps et je voulais la faire manger avant de partir mais à ce rythme là, j'aurais plus de retard que le minimum requis. »

« Vous reprenez du service ? » s'étonna Pikes. Tony ignora l'inquiétude dans la voix de l'agente. 

« Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps en dehors de ma propre entreprise. »

Pikes resta un instant sans rien dire alors que Tony poussait un juron en se rendant compte qu'il s'était assis dans de la purée. 

« Qui s'occupera de Gwen quand vous ne serez pas là ? »

« Personne. Je la prendrais avec moi. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée. »

« Les seules personnes en qui j'ai confiance avec Gwen sont Pepper, Happy et vous. Mais Pepper sera avec moi, Happy est occupé et vous, Pikes, n'êtes pas une babysitteur »

« C'est vrai, » aquiesça-t-elle « allez vous changer, je vais lui donner à manger. »

« Pikes vous êtes un ange. »

Elle gloussa et lui fit signe de la laisser faire. 

Entrer dans une salle de conférence avec des lunettes de soleil et un bébé babillant joyeusement dans les bras est probablement une des meilleures réussites de Tony. Tout le monde le regarde avec incrédulité et un poil de surprise. Certains devaient encore penser que la rumeur que Tony Stark avait désormais un enfant n'était que ça : une rumeur. Alors voir cet enfant aux boucles dorées et aux yeux curieux avait le don de surprendre. 

Obadiah considéra l'enfant avec une expression indéchiffrable mais bientôt un sourire pris place sur son visage. 

« Tony, heureux de te revoir. Cela faisait longtemps. »

Il serra la main de Tony en gardant une distance respectable avec l'enfant. Celle-ci se cacha dans le cou de Tony en voyant l'homme s'approcher. 

« Pourquoi ne donnerais-tu pas ta fille à Miss Potts pour qu'on puisse commencer la réunion ? »

« Miss Potts est ma secrétaire, pas ma baby-sitter et Gwen est assez bien éduqué pour se tenir pendant la réunion. »

« Comme tu voudras, » répondit Obadiah avec une légère grimace. 

Comme il l'avait prédit, Gwen ne dérangea personne pendant toute la réunion. Elle regardea les gens avec une grande curiosité. Elle poussa des petits cris joyeux quand elle vit des choses qu'elle aimait – un cookie, un crayon à papier, son père – mais la plupart du temps elle somnola sur l'épaule de Tony. Elle commença à faire des histoires vers la fin de la réunion quand la faim l'emporta sur la curiosité. Tony décida de laisser Pepper s'occuper de la fin de la réunion et de rentrer avec Gwen à la maison. Il envoya un message à Happy pour qu'il vienne les chercher mais alors qu'il s’apprêtait à sortir il se fit arrêter par Obadiah. Il l’emmena en dehors de la salle, à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes. 

« Tony, tu es sûr que tu peux gérer tout ça ? » Il était dur de manquer le scepticisme dans la voix de Obadiah. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Obie ? »

« Je veux dire que s'occuper de ce bébé en plus de ton entreprise, ce ne sera pas facile. »

« N'est-ce pas déjà ce que je fais ? »

« Tony, » insista Obadiah, clairement exaspéré à présent « c'est la première fois en dix mois que tu viens en réunion et tu ne restes même pas jusqu'à la fin. Tout ça à cause de ce bébé. »

Cela eut le don de secouer Tony. Il connaissait Obadiah depuis l'enfance et pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi mauvais. Comme une menace pour sa fille. Il secoua l'idée de sa tête. 

« Gwen, c'est son nom, » rectifia-t-il froidement. 

« Okay, Gwen, bien sûr. Mais êtes-tu vrai– »

« Oui, je suis sûr. Et puis sérieusement Obie, c'est pas comme si je venais souvent avant non plus. » Finit-il par dire franchement alors que Gwen s'agitait de plus en plus dans ses bras. « Maintenant, je dois rentrer à la maison avant que mon bébé génie décide de piquer une crise. » 

Il tourna les talons sans un autre mot pour Obadiah et en espérant que celui-ci n'en rajouterais pas une couche, sachant que la patience de Gwen était limitée. Il sait que gérer la compagnie et s'occuper de sa fille en même temps est compliqué. Mais il est Tony Stark et il le fera d'une façon ou d'une autre. 

Gwen était sur le point de pleurer, il le sentit bien alors il quitta le bâtiment le plus vite possible sans un regard en arrière. Heureusement Happy l'attendait, la portière déjà ouverte et il s'engouffra dans la voiture alors que Gwen commençait à pleurer bruyamment. 

« Non, non, Babycake, s'il-te-plaît, calme-toi, » fait doucement Tony dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa fille. 

Mais rien n'y faisait et les décibels augmentaient petit à petit. Happy se retourna vers son patron et secoua quelque chose qui fit un bruit de clochette. Les pleurs se stoppèrent nets et Gwen chercha la source du bruit avec avidité. 

« C'est pour toi, petite puce, » fit Happy en tendant le doudou en forme de pingouin qui renfermait des clochettes. 

Il déposa le doudou dans les mains avides de Gwen qui s'empressa de le secouer de toutes ses forces. Les clochettes résonnèrent sans cesses tout le long du voyage mais au moins elle ne pleurait plus. 

Son premier anniversaire est fêté dans la plus grande discrétion, chose inhabituelle pour une Stark mais Tony souhaite préserver sa fille. Les médias n'ont encore rien sur elle, même pas son nom. Tout le monde est interrogé sur son sujet mais personne ne lâche un mot, même pas Obadiah qui semble toujours hostile envers la petite – surtout depuis qu'elle lui a sortis un « méchant » au visage – et encore moins les quelques associés de Tony, ils craignent trop les représailles. 

Depuis qu'il est venu à une réunion avec sa fille, il ne cesse de le refaire, rien que pour emmerder le monde et l'apprentissage du langage de Gwen est de plus en plus rapide. Bien sûr, il y eu d'abord des mots comme « mam-mam » ou « dodo » ou « pagua » mais ses vrais premiers mots furent « Stark industries » ce qui fut un instant une fierté pour Tony puis l'horreur total en se rendant compte que les premiers mots de sa fille étaient juste un indicatif du nombres de fois qu'il répétait ces mots devant elle. Soit beaucoup trop. Heureusement pour lui, ses mots furent bientôt rejoins de « Pepper », « compote » et « papa » – spécifiquement dans cet ordre. Elle continuait d'apprendre petit à petit. Elle ne créaient pas de phrases mais le nombre de mots qu'elle avait appris était assez conséquent pour un enfant de cet âge. À un an, elle était un peu avancé, rien d'étonnant si on considérait qui étaient ses parents. Cependant si ce qui touchait au langage était en avance, elle semblait avoir du mal pour ce qui était de la motricité. D'ailleurs, ça faisait un peu paniquer Tony et il fallait les efforts de Pepper, Happy, Rhodey et Pikes combinés pour lui faire comprendre que non, sa fille n'était pas malade, et qu'elle rattraperait son retard en peu de temps. 

En parlant de ces quatre personnes, elles furent les seules invités à l'anniversaire de la petite Gwen. Qui, honnêtement, passa les trois quarts du temps à mettre plus de gâteau autour d'elle que dans sa bouche. 

Après la première année de Gwen, les mois s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle, les visites de Pikes s'espacèrent. Gwen était une petite fille en bonne santé, intelligente et incroyablement sage. Enfin quand elle n'essayait pas de contraindre Jarvis à lui ouvrir la cuisine ou qu'elle ne tapait pas sur Dum-E avec une clé anglaise. Pikes n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle recopie juste les actions qu'elle voyait le plus. Ce qui n'était pas exactement la chose la plus rassurante pour Tony. Plus le temps passe, plus Gwen lui fait penser à lui-même petit, enfin la description que sa mère faisait de lui petit. 

Pepper habitait presque chez lui à présent, elle s'occupait de Gwen comme si c'était sa propre fille. Cela rassure Tony de savoir que l'environnement de sa petite ne sera pas fait que de lui, de Happy et de robots. Il veut le meilleur pour elle, quitte à sacrifier sa carrière, ce qui lui vaut quelques remontrances de la part de Obadiah. Mais Tony étant Tony, il n'en a pas grand chose à faire. Il veut tout consacrer à sa Babycake, il veut à tout prix éviter de faire vivre sa propre enfance à sa fille.


End file.
